


Lazy Days

by princeofdont



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rainy Days, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron, lance mcclain x takashi shirogane, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdont/pseuds/princeofdont
Summary: Lance loves the rain. Lance also loves his handsome, yet drop dead gorgeous, boyfriend. Lance loves cuddling to said boyfriend and watching the rain from in the comfort of their apartment.





	Lazy Days

Rain was always the love of Lance's life. It was there during long restless nights as a child, singing him to sleep with the soft patter of water dropping on the window, wind whistling through the trees. It sang to him when his mother couldn't, too tired from long days of work. He loved the rain more than himself, not that he was ever willing to admit it.

It was the rain that woke him up from his blissful sleep, a yawn pulling from his lips. Deep blue eyes gazed over soft pale skin, Lance smiling softly at the large figure which laid so peacefully on his back, the white tuft of hair carefully laid to the side. Lance shifted slightly, leaning over Shiro and running his thumb along the scar on the bridge of his nose, one of many which Lance worshiped day in and out. The brunette was more than happy being with the war veteran, so full of life and love. Slender fingers carefully ran over the stub where Shiro's mechanical arm would be clamped to, fingers stroking tentatively at the scarred skin. He could still remember the first time he was able to take off the prosthetic and bask in the glory that was all Shiro, all pale skin and pink scars, all muscle and worried glances. Beautiful was always the first word to pop into Lance's mind whenever he got the chance to look at Shiro, just his natural raw beauty. "Lance close your eyes.." Shiro muttered deeply, his tired voice like rolling thunder and molasses. "But I like you" Lance crooned, his hand running over his chest, pressing feather light kisses to his cheek. That earned a chuckle from the man, deep and tired, but still so genuine. "C'mere sweetie..." A pleased hum past the tan boy's lips, shifting and crawling over Shiro and laying his head on his chest. They were all limbs, all skin-to-skin to feel each other, bask in each other's body heat. Shiro's arm rested carefully along Lance's shoulders, his hand caressing soft brown hair which was curled and matted from sweat, messy from sleep, yet still so perfect between his fingers. They laid like that throughout the morning, basking in each other and laying in comfortable silence, muttering soft 'I love you's and stealing chaste kisses. Lance loved Shiro more than both rain and himself, and he'd admit that at the drop of a pin.

Lance let out a happy sigh as thunder rolled from outside, the rain falling even harder against the glass. He sat up slightly, once more watching Shiro's peaceful face. He stroked his cheeks, humming as he leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to warm chapped lips. A deep chuckle was brought from Shiro's chest, making Lance's body practically vibrate as he melted against him. Their lips pressed together in slow kisses, warm and loving. They grew with passion greatly, soft grunts and sighs sounding from them as they kissed and touched, hands trailing through hair and down their bodies just to feel, just to admire one another. Lance was the first to pull away, his face red as he panted Shiro pressed slow kisses to his jaw, letting out deep hums of appreciation as he nosed at the very crook of his neck. "It's noon now...time to wake up..." he mumbled softly, receiving a pitiful whine from Lance. The Cuban boy reluctantly got up from his place on top of Mt. Shirogane, stretching out his long limbs. Shiro basked in the beauty which was his boyfriend, humming affectionately as he followed along out of bed. He spun him around, pressing warm kisses to his lips. Neither of them could help themselves, Shiro's arm wrapped around Lance's waist, the smaller of the two pressed against the chilled window. They stayed like that for a few moments, Lance's leg wrapped around his waist to pull their bodies flush, faces pink. They slowly parted with a final longing peck of their lips, a purr pulling from Lance's lips. "Never knew you were so eager Kashi." he cooed, Shiro snorting and laughing deeply. Lance's heart was melting 

It was a lazy scramble to grab clothes and pull them on, Lance simply dressed in one of Shiro's thick grey sweaters and soft yellow boxers, lazily pulling on socks and padding around the kitchen. Shiro took longer to get dressed, with Lance's help of putting on the prosthetic arm before he left the bedroom to do, well, whatever Lance did if he wasn't watching Shiro get dressed with absolute adoration and care. It brought a smile to his lips, always catching those curious blue eyes running down his body, taking him in as if he were something to be worshiped. To Lance, he was a God, and the thought only made Shiro chuckle and shake his head. He pulled on a black shirt and plain jeans, forgoing the socks to just walk around barefoot. The apartment was quiet all except for the soft patter of rain on windows and Lance's soft humming, the boy dancing around the kitchen as he made them hot chocolate to enjoy with the gloomy yet comforting weather. Large hands grabbed the slim boys waist, the two dancing around the kitchen with soft hums as Lance waited for the water to heat up to pour into their mugs, pulling away to search for whipped cream and marshmallows. Shiro pulled away to go to the living room, plugging in his phone to a speaker to play soft music. "That's really fucking cheesy babe." Lance called, mugs carefully held in each hand as he set them on the table, sitting by the arm of the couch. Shiro joined in with a laugh, wrinkles showing at the corners of his eyes as he smiled so wide. Lance was so in love. "I highly doubt you'd want me to turn it off." he said with amusement as he sat on the couch, his flesh arm wrapped around Lance's shoulder. "That requires you to get up, which means less Kashi time and more rain time." lance sang in a teasing tone, earning an exaggerated eye roll. 

"If rain was a man I'm pretty sure you'd date him before me." Lance scoffed, holding his mug in his hands and scrunching up his nose. "That is oh so false and you should know that more than anyone." he said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed and face turning into a soft pout. Shiro chuckled, another roll of thunder coming from outside and from Shiro's chest. Shiro's was better. "And how may that be?" "First loves are never the last" Then they were kissing again, soft and meaningful little pecks, hums and giggles being pressed against their lips. It was a lazy rainy day, but a good one, one that would stick with both of them as clear as day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://jungleboyblue.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram- https://www.instagram.com/coffeeprincecosplay/


End file.
